1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to random ball selection devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved random ball selection device which enables introduction of a finite series of balls, the rotatable mixing of said balls, and finally the removal of a desired number of said balls from the mixing forum for yielding a random selection of said balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of random ball selection devices is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required a substantial amount of complexity to enable and insure the appropriate random selection of such balls. The economy of manufacture and design as well as producing an effective random selection for use in such gaming devices as a lottery or the like has been a limiting factor in development of such devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,775 to Chaput provides a dual compartment random ball selector wherein a first compartment enables manual shaking of the balls therein. Balls of a plurality of colors are utilized wherein upon repositioning the balls in a second compartment overlying a series of numbers, certain of the numbers correspond to certain of a second color of balls to thereby randomly select the balls. The device does not lend itself readily to appropriate mixing and furthermore is limiting in number and selection of balls to achieve an appropriate random ball selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,486 to Bennett is another random ball selection device wherein a plurality of balls are merely housed within a transparent cell and where the entire cell is manually shaken to enable the balls to dispose themselves over preselected depressions within the floor of the cell and thereby select numbers positioned about the floor of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,143 to Albright utilizes a portable hand held apparatus for selecting a plurality of numbers. A plurality of cubes are contained a fluid-tight opaque container whereupon agitation of the container by a user enables the cubes therein to readily come to rest adjacent a viewing window and provide selection of numbers thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,578 to Stagg is another device for randomly selecting numbers wherein it provides a series of recesses for ball positionable therein whereupon the dropping of the device onto a surface enables the balls to reposition themselves onto random numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,471 to Frank utilized fluid flow to agitate balls for random selection. Balls are agitated at various levels and ostensively a true random selection will be provided. The Frank device is quite removed from Applicant's improved random ball selection technique.
British Pat. No. 853,887 to Antrobus sets forth a pocket random ball device and in a manner similar to other devices of this class utilizes manual shaking or manipulation of the container to provide random ball selection.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved random ball selection device which addresses both the problem of efficiency of ball manipulation and effectiveness of ball withdrawal subsequent to manipulation to present an appropriate and desired number of random balls. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.